ilderonfandomcom-20200213-history
Valerear
"My proposal to move from calling Valerear the Willless One, to the Sleeping God comes with acknowledgement of his sacrifice. Though he is silent and never established a Chantry in earnest, he leads us not with his words, but by the accounts of his actions." '--First Ocular Ogari of the Chantry of Harmony, ''The End of Terror, 546 AE.' Overview Valerear is the third Ascended. Valerear was the only one of the Four Ascended to appear in history and immediately disappear. After he obtained godhood and saved Alilnegi, there are no recorded events of Valerear fighting in any other military conflicts. While Valerear generally has less followers than the other Ascended, he is said to be the god of earth and harvests. History Early Life Born on the 40th of Warrior in 451 AE as Balen Callaen. Balen was born in Ardorserii after the Kyic Empire fell to Olivia's constant assault. The Shatterer, Olivia, spent the next dozen years hunting down the scattered, broken, and fleeing citizens of the Kyic Empire and forcibly slaying and raising them into her growing horde. Olivia conquered most of Galken by 470 AE as she continued to press and conquer the final resisting parts of the Kyic Empire. While this was happening, the nations of Seadale knew it would only be a matter of time before the Shatterer turned her attention to the rest of the world. Ardorserii and Alilnegi spent the time building their military force to hold the line against Olivia. Balen Callaen was working as a lumber jack in the Western forests of Ardorserii. Many different smithing guilds rushed to make a legendary weapons powerful enough to combat the Shatterer during her inevitable invasion. Balen was hired by one of these guilds to log a specific rare tree deep in the Alyan woods. While traveling deep into the forest, Balen discovered an entire war camp of strange corrupted magical undead. There leading and creating the beings was the god of Shatterers himself, Gendoi. Balen was barely able to get the news of the mounting two-pronged attack back to the Ardorian army. The Spreading Blight For the second time in history Gendoi struck at the heart of Alilnegi, knowing if he destroyed the nation Olivia's newly formed Archblight could spread through the inner sea and consequently the entire world. City after city fell, but Ardorserii intervened and held the god back with Umia retreating to the continent of Seadale. Without Alilnegi's or Ardorserii's support the Heimsdale colonies fell to the unstoppable bane of Galken Olivia had become. At this time, the only Earthfire in the world that still functioned properly was the Southfire on Galken. And without a forward nation to press into the desert against the Archblight, the only thing standing between Olivia and Ilderon's most powerful resource was a broken faction of Kyic citizens and demi-gods defending the Earthfire. The Archmage Quop and the Arch Arcanist Deelah Wynrona did not trust the fire to be safe on Galken for much longer and concocted a scheme to steal the Earthfire and move it to Seadale to use against Gendoi. At this time, Balen Callaen was an aged veteran moving through the lands of Alilnegi fighting in the Ardorian army against Gendoi. Humanity whispered of the days of the Second Shattering when the flame of life threatened to flicker out of existence from the face of Ilderon. He left and traveled to the former site of Alilnegi's Earthfire. There he learned the flame once burned brilliantly in the nation, but the god Gendoi desired it, and eventually to stop him, the goddess Emira sacrificed a piece of her own power to destroy the Earthfire so no one could claim it. He also met with Kyic refugees fleeing Galken who explained that they once had magical smiths who could craft weapons of great power from the flames and gave the weapons to gods as gifts. Balen learned he was hired early in his life by a guild attempting to do something similar. Gendoi finally broke through the Ardorian army and many people of Alilnegi knew that the site of the extinguish Earthfire in Southern Seadale would likely be the last place the vengeful god attacked, as it was the site of one of his greatest failures and many fled and joined Balen and the refugees in the location. A few years later Balen left Alilnegi searching down the continent of Seadale and Galken for any powerful artifact he could find to wield against the Archblight. The Final Verse A betrayal at the Southfire on Galken prevented the Archblight from capturing the Earthfire, but it also ruined Deelah Wyrnona and Archmage Quop's ritual, causing both mages to lose their lives in the conflict. The demi-gods Dimdeth left behind to guide his followers were all either dead or scattered to the wind. The Earthfire was somehow rendered inept in the climatic clash between the betrayers, the Archblight, and the Kyic citizens defending it. There was nothing that tied Olivia to Galken anymore and soon the shatterer's vengeance turned towards Seadale. She attacked from the Southern shores and Gendoi continued to attack from the north. Balen was able to usethe Shatterer's respite to find the lance known as Ursamani in the sands of the Daraus Desert and hoped it would be powerful enough against the two Shatterers. While traveling around Galken, Balen encountered a wondering and morally lost Deelah Wynrona. The Archmage still loved her country but had new ties to the Darkin of the Darken Vale she had come to call friends. Balen convinced her to return to Seadale and pick up the fight against the Shatterers and they traveled back to the continent together. On the site of the extinguished Earthfire (Also known as Emira's Song), returning to Seadale, Balen rallied what was left of those who were willing to fight and joined the Nozeram cause--an alliance between any nation and any force willing. Ascension On the 35th of Father in 506 AE Olivia and Gendoi pushed the surviving forces of Umia's Chantry and Nozeram to the plains of Emira's Song. The single god was overwhelmed. Balen was killed in the conflict, along with the wielders of several other Earthfire relics. However, immediately after Balen's death, he set the lands ablaze and Ascended. When he rose he had control over lands, and the Earth obeyed his will. Together he and Umia struck down Olivia grinding her to dust deep below the earth. However, the god Gendoi proved to be too powerful for the young deities and Umia urged Valerear to claim the victory over Olivia and retreat and rally in the lands of Ardorserii. Now wielding the power of an Earthfire, Valerear knew Deelah Wynrona was much more knowledgable with the magic than he was. He and she fought Gendoi without the aid of Nozeram or Umia and when the opportunity arose he sacrificed a piece of his own soul just as Emira did, and allowed Deelah to use a spark of his power to banish Gendoi from the face of Ilderon. Valerear fell unconscious, and Gendoi disappeared, and neither god has been heard from sense. Currently After fighting both Gendoi and Olivia and sacrificing a piece of his own divinity, Valerear fell unconscious. The god is still alive as members of his chantry are able to call on divine magic from his name, however, he has not stirred in over 500 years, and has never imparted his will to his followers. Personality "We didn't want to fight. Galesong abandoned us and Umia wished for peace with the Tierii. A shatterer who could defeat gods in the field of war and an ancient evil god who trained her. What victory could we find? Balen though... he insisted on standing. In the he was wrong, he never found his victory, but at least he took theirs." '--Dale General Akadirus Krelos, Collected Quotes of the Kyic Wars, 510 AE''' Valerear was described as always calm. No matter the obstacle in front of him he insisted on understanding it and finding a way to stand against it.